PROMISE -NIJIHAI FF
by Sugar4Devil
Summary: terkadang cerita cinta itu tak seindah ftv maupun lagu roman saudara-saudara. semuanya Bullshit! #NIJIHAI #NIJIAKA
1. 0,1

**_1 Juli 2011_**

 _._

 _._

 _" Kau janji akan terus menyukaiku?" tanya gadis bersurai abu pada pria di depannya yang sibuk menyeruput kopi kalengan favoritnya. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu yang sekarang berpindah dari kursi dan berdiri di hadapannya._  
 _._  
 _" Entahlah." Jawab pria itu singkat sambil menatap mata gadisnya._  
 _._  
 _"Hei tidak bisa begitu, katakan kau akan berjanji mencintaiku selamanya ." gadis itu mengalungkan tangan ke leher pria itu._  
 _._  
 _" Berat sekali. " ucap pria bersurai hitam itu dengan senyuman menggoda tersungging dari bibirnya. Gadis di depannya terlihat merengut mendengar ucapannya barusan._  
 _._  
 _" Jahat ,katakan sekarang kapten menyebalkan." Gadis itu merajuk , menggoyangkan bahu pria di depannya dengan manja. Pria itu tidak mampu menahan tawanya melihat kekasihnya tengah merajuk padanya. Dengan penuh kelembutan di usapnya surai abu milik sang kekasih . pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada gadisnya._  
 _._  
 _"Aku janji akan mencintaimu selamanya." bisiknya dengan jelas tepat di telinga kanan sang gadis. Pipi gadis itu memerah seperti tomat, puas akan jawaban kekasihnya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang prianya seraya memeluknya begitu erat._

 _._

 _" Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku." Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya seakan takut kehilangan sang pria. Pria itu juga sebaliknya terlihat dari wajahnya dia begitu mencintai kekasihnya._

 _._  
 _" Berikan jari kelingkingmu kapten." Mintanya lagi setelah melepas_ _pelukannya_ _._  
 _._  
 _" Untuk apa?" tanya pria itu heran dengan menautkan alisnya._  
 _._  
 _" Tanda jadi cepat berikan." pinta gadis itu sedikit kesal. Akhirnya pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Keduanya menautkan jari kelingking satu sama lain._

 _._  
 _" Wah kau sudah berjanji kalau melanggar kau akan kena karma kapten ."_

 _pria itu tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat senang. Pria itu meraih pipi gadis itu , memainkannya sebentar lalu menariknya pelan agar tidak menyakitinya._

 _._  
 _" Aku tidak berniat melakukannya , aku sayang padamu Shouko." Ucapnya meyakinkan sang kekasih. di ciumnya kening gadis bernama Haizaki Shouko itu dengan lembut. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu jelas membuat Shouko teramat bahagia._  
 _._  
 _" Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Shuuzo." Balasnya lirih namun cukup di dengar oleh telinga pria bernama lengkap Nijimura Shuuzo. Dia_ _mengangkat tubuh Shouko untuk duduk diatas meja. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat membuat jantung keduanya berdegup kencang. keduanya saling pandang, lalu melempar senyuman. Shuuzo sedikit menundukkan tubuh jangkungnya, menarik pinggang Shouko agar lebih mendekat padanya. Sedangkan Shouko membalas dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Shuuzo. Shuuzo mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Shouko. Tidak menunggu lama bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman lembut_ _nan_ _begitu manis._

.

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

 **awali dengan yang manis -manis dulu. No siders please, jangan lupa vote, follow dan tinggalkan komentar bebeh. saya butuh asupan penyemangat soalnya. ^^**


	2. 0,2

**22 juli 2016**

.

.

Terlihat dua orang pasangan duduk di sebuah kafe , mereka berdua terlihat bahagia sangat bahagia. Saling menyuapi, tersenyum satu sama lain, bercengkrama santai, saling memuji pasangannya. Pasangan normal tentunya. Sayang sekali jika kalian berfikir bahwa pemeran utama kita kali ini mereka berdua. Bukan!

Beralih menatap dua pasangan yang duduk di pojok kafe. Keduanya terlihat diam menatap gelas minuman diatas meja. Entah apa yang mereka berdua fikirkan yang jelas hawa percintaan mereka yang dulu 1000% mungkin kini terlihat menjadi 10%. Nampak raut wajah keduanya tegang , diam seribu bahasa seolah menyimpan beberapa pertanyaan dalam kepala yang ingin sekali mereka ledakkan secara tiba-tiba.

 **BRAK!**

Gadis bernama Haizaki Shouko itu menggebrak meja cukup keras hingga membuat setengah pengunjung kafe itu terlonjak kaget. Semua orang menatapnya namun gadis itu tidak peduli karena dia lebih peduli mendengar ucapan seseorang di hadapannya sekarang.

" Kau bilang apa barusan!" Matanya begitu tajam menatap sosok Nijimura Shuuzo yang duduk sambil memegangi cangkir kopi pesanannya yang mulai dingin. Shuuzo mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir menatap wajah Shouko dengan santai.

" Kita putus." Ucapnya singkat dengan senyuman tipis dari bibirnya.

" Apa maksudnya ini!" tanya Shouko pada kekasihnya ini yang terlihat cuek tanpa merasa bersalah. Shuuzo hanya diam tidak menyahuti pertanyaan dari Shouko.

" Jadi kau benar-benar.." Shouko tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau berselingkuh dariku. Jawab aku Shuuzo!" teriaknya semakin kencang, seolah tidak mempercayai ucapan pria di depannya ini.

" Aku juga tidak tau kenapa ku lakukan hal itu." Jawabnya tak berdosa seakan meremehkan Shouko, " Apa benar kau tidak pernah bermain di belakangku huh." Balasnya berbalik menuduh Shouko. Tentu Shouko tidak terima di perlakukan seperti ini.

 **PLAK!**

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi Shuuzo, Shouko tidak mampu menahan butiran air mata yang tanpa sadar terjatuh di matanya. Mulutnya bergetar terdengar nada kekecewaan di sana.

" Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu Shuuzo, apa selama ini kau tidak percaya padaku." Shouko berbicara dengan sesenggukan, " Aku menyukaimu lebih dari apapun seharusnya kau tau itu brengsek! " nadanya terlihat marah, namun ekspresi Shuuzo tidak berubah tetap santai seakan dia mengiiyakan pertanyaan Shouko bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah mempercayainya.

" Aku tidak percaya siapapun wanita di dunia ini, kita putus saja." Ucap Shuuzo santai sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah dengan ekspresi tenang. Shouko terlihat terkejut dengan tanggapan Shuuzo. Apa sekarang Shouko sudah tidak bernilai di matanya dan dia lebih memilih gadis sialan yang menjadi selingkuhannya.

" Kau lupa dengan janjimu Shuuzo. " ucap Shouko lirih sambil meremas jaketnya.

" Semua pria bisa melupakan janji lamanya aku fikir itu wajar." Shuuzo tersenyum ,  
Shouko murka di raihnya gelas minuman di depannya dan menyiramkannya tepat wajah Shuuzo.

 **BYUR!**

Kepala Shuuzo basah terkena siraman soft drink dingin. Namun dia hanya terdiam tanpa membalas perlakuan Shouko padanya.

"Aku benar- benar bodoh menyukai orang sepertimu! Aku menyesal mempercayai ucapanmu. kau pria menyebalkan kau bahkan tidak pernah mengerti tentangku. aku membencimu, jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! camkan itu Shuuzo! " ucap Shouko lalu meraih tasnya di kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Shuuzo yang masih diam mematung.

Shouko keluar dari kafe mendapati sebuah tangan mencengkram tangannya cukup kuat. Dia menoleh mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah menahan tangannya. Raut wajah Shouko semakin murka melihat gadis yang berdiri di depannya kini. Ingin rasanya dia menginjak bahkan menampar gadis yang berani merebut kekasihnya ini. Tangan Shouko mengepal,

" Tunggu Haizaki, aku bisa jelaskan semua."

" Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku Brengsek, semua ini gara-gara kau dasar pengkhianat!."

Shouko mendorong tubuh Akashi cukup kasar hingga dia hampir membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang, namun tubuh Akashi di tahan oleh Shuuzo. Melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan itu membuat hati Shouko teriris. Betapa teganya pria yang di pacarinya hampir 5 tahun lebih ini kepadanya. Semudah itukah seseorang berpaling bahkan untuk pria seperti Nijimura Shuuzo sekalipun.

" Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian berdua! Tidak akan pernah!"

ucap Shouko dan berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Akashi masih terus berusaha memanggil nama Shouko, namun Shuuzo mencengkram tangannya cukup kuat, dia berusaha menghalanginya. Shuuzo hanya mampu menatap punggung Shouko yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan hilang.

.

* * *

 **BRAK!**

Shouko membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kuat. Emosinya benar-benar tidak terkontrol lagi, membuka paksa kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya.

" Shuuzo Brengsek! Akashi jalang , beraninya kalian melakukan inipadaku.. " di cengkramnya bantal dengan kuat .

" Semuanya penipu ,pembual aku tidakakan memaafkanmu Shuuzo!" Shouko mengambil foto di mejanya, fotonya bersama Shuuzo.

" Aku bisa hidup tanpamu lihat saja nanti brengsek! "

di lemparnya foto itu kedinding hingga pecah.

 **PRANG!**

Shouko terus berteriak memaki Shuuzo dengan kesal, dilemparnya beberapa vas bunga hingga pecah berserakan di lantai. Mengobrak-abrik mejanya hingga beberapa barangnya bahkan make up mahalnya terjatuh dan pecah di lantai kamarnya. Shouko menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia menjerit-jerit bahkan menjambak rambutnya begitu kuat. Shouko terluka sangat terluka dia mengambil kepingan kaca di lantai. Berniat menggores nadinya dengan benda tajam itu, namun dia tidak mampu. Dia menjatuhkan benda jahanam itu dari tangannya . dia tertawa dalam tangisnya. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai . Haizaki Shouko- gadis itu menangis meratapi nasibnya yang tidak pernah bahagia. Keluarganya bahkan sekarang kekasihnya juga pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

 **BRAK!**

" Shou apa yang terjadi?"

si surai hitam bertindik masuk kedalam kamar sang adik dan mendapati kamar adiknya berantakan. Pecahan kaca berserakan bahkan seluruh isi lemari pakaian adiknya berantakan. Dia melihat adiknya tengah menangis sesenggukan di dekat ranjangnya. Shouko memegangi lututnya, matanya sembab tidak karuan. Keigo sebagai kakak sangat khawatir melihat kondisi adiknya. Di peluknya adik kecilnya itu berharap bisa membuatnya tenang.

" Jangan menangis kau bisa cerita padaku Shou."

Ucapnya menenangkan adiknya,Shouko menangis lagi di dalam pelukan Keigo. Shouko gadis itu hanya diam dan terus-terusan menangis. Tangisannya semakin lama semakin menjadi, Keigo tidak tega mendengarnya namun dia berharap adiknya mau menceritakan semuanya. Mungkin tidak sekarang atau besok yang jelas Keigo siap mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

.  
 ** _Baru prolog , Lanjut?_**  
 ** _no siders please_**


	3. PART ONE

**PROMISE CHAPTER ONE**

 **.**

 _ **Sugar4Devil Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

Kuroko No Basuke ~ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka,selamat membaca._

 _ **.** _

* * *

.

9 bulan sesudahnya

.

 **KRING KRING KRING!**

Shouko terbangun dari tidurnya dengan rambut acak adul. Berharap jam wekernya berhenti mengoceh sehingga dia bisa melanjutkan mimpi indahnya bersama pangeran kuda putihnya. Shouko bangun dan segera menuju kaca kebangsaannya , mengaca sebentar untuk memperhatikan setiap inci wajahnya yang menurutnya cantik luar dalam. Di sentuhnya ujung rambutnya menggunakan jempol telunjuknya, rambut abunya dulu pendek kini mulai memanjang lagi . Dia terlihat tidak nyaman melihatnya namun kalau diperhatikan lebih lama penampilannya sekarang jauh lebih feminim baginya. Namun Shouko sadar feminim bukanlah gayanya yang suka memakai kaos oblong dipadukan celana jeans dengan sepatu sneaker.

" Aku perlu ke salon rambutku sudah panjang lagi." ucapnya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Padahal 2 minggu yang lalu dia sudah memotong rambutnya ke salon, entah kenapa rambutnya mudah sekali memanjang. Dia memutuskan mengikat seluruh rambutnya ke belakang lalu membentuk model Cepol. Dia sedikit merapikan poninya yang berantakan lalu melanjutkan aktivitas paginya.

Sejak hancurnya hubungan percintaannya, Shouko menjadi pribadi yang lebih dingin. Dia memilih untuk tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis untuk sementara waktu. Dia juga berharap amnesia atau apapun jadi tidak perlu mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpanya kala itu. Bahkan dia sedang berusaha mempersiapkan hatinya untuk move on sekarang. Lebih baik melupakan hal menyakitkan menggantinya dengan hal yang menyenangkan.

Shouko merasa hidupnya jauh lebih berharga daripada memikirkan pria kurang ajar yang sudah merusak hidupnya. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya dengan hal-hal yang lebih berguna. Misalnya _mencari uang, mungkin._

Kenyataan memang pahit , Shouko bukan terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya yang punya banyak uang, rumah bahkan mobil mewah seperti mantan pacarnya dulu _Nijimura Shuuzo_. Dia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang hidup berdua dengan Keigo- saudara laki-lakinya di rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Kedua orang tuanya berpisah meninggalkan mereka berdua sewaktu umurnya 10 tahun. Keigo sendiri bekerja sebagai seorang bartender di sebuah club malam di bilangan kota Tokyo, sedangkan siang harinya dia bekerja sebagai pramuniaga di mini market pinggiran kota. Rutinitas itu dilakukan Keigo setiap hari demi sesuap nasi untuk menghidupi hidupnya dan juga Shouko. Meskipun terlihat garang namun sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi Shouko lebih dari apapun.

Jelas karena sering di tinggalkan Keigo, Shouko menjadi bosan dan merasa kesepian. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan agar mengurangi beban kakaknya untuk mengurusnya. Kebetulan salah satu Kafe baru sedang dibuka dan membutuhkan banyak karyawan perempuan. Awalnya Keigo tidak setuju dengan permintaan Shouko untuk bekerja, namun karena melihat raut wajah adiknya ditekuk setiap hari, Akhirnya Keigo mengalah. Keigo tau adiknya begitu keras kepala sampai-sampai membuatnya kelimpungan karena selama seminggu tidak mau makan.

Alasan sebenarnya Shouko tidak ingin sendirian dirumah karena ,Saat sendirian Shouko selalu teringat kenangan manis bagaimana pria brengsek itu membuatnya tertawa. di setiap sudut rumahnya Shouko selalu melihat bayang-bayang Shouko dan Shuuzo tertawa bersama ,bercanda gurau bersama bahkan bermesraan. Mereka lakukan itu semua saat Keigo tidak berada dirumah.

Shouko selalu menangis saat mengingatnya , hatinya terasa sakit kembali mengingat kenangan indah yang berubah dengan kenangan getir yang menimpanya. Dia masih tidak menyangka kisah cintanya berakhir begitu menyedihkan. Dia terluka seolah kenangan itu menyayat hatinya bahkan mencekik setiap deru nafasnya.

 _Sesak._

Shouko sudah lelah menghabiskan waktu sendirian dirumah, Shouko takut menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Shouko lelah melihat gambaran menyakitkan dalam kehidupannya yang begitu pahit. Shouko ingin bebas ,bebas seperti burung terbang di langit luas . Dia ingin mencari hal baru yang bisa membantunya untuk move on dari namanya Shuuzo. Dan sekarang sudah 9 bulan sejak peristiwa itu, Shouko yakin dia mampu untuk melupakannya.

 _Pasti dan Harus._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Hari ini Shouko mendapat jadwal ship pagi untuk bekerja . Dia melirik jam di tangannya hampir pukul 08.00 .Shouko bergegas turun , meraih tasnya dan keluar rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kakak laki-lakinya berteriak memanggil namanya.

Dia langsung menoleh mendapati wajah bangun tidur Keigo yang begitu menyebalkan sedang menuruni anak tangga. Rambut hitamnya berantakan , mata Keigo sedikit memerah efect bangun tidur.

" Kau sudah mau berangkat Shou? Lalu dimana sarapan pagiku?." tanyanya sambil menguap begitu lebar, Shouko mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

" Aku sedang buru-buru Aniki, Kau bisa memasaknya sendiri."

Shouko buru-buru membalikkan badan , meraih knop pintu namun lagi-lagi digagalkan oleh kakaknya yang malah menyeretnya menuju ruang makan.

" Aku ingin sarapan bersamamu, lagipula masih jam 8."

" Aku tidak lapar." Jerit Shouko pasrah.

Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di ruang makan. Keigo berdiri membuka penghangat makanan dan mengeluarkan Kaarage yang dibawanya tadi malam. Dia meletakkan Kaarage di piring dan memberikan satu untuk Shouko.

" Jam berapa kau pulang hari ini?" Tanya Keigo memecah keheningan. Dia melirik Shouko di seberang yang terlihat sibuk memainkan garpu dan sendok pada Karaagenya. Shouko sama sekali belum berniat memakannya malah asyik memotong Karaage membuat Keigo mengerutkan keningnya.

" Jam 7. " Balas Shouko tetap fokus pada Karaagenya. Dia tidak sadar daritadi mata kakaknya yang hitam terus mengawasinya.

" Aku akan menjemputmu."

" Tidak perlu. Kau nanti bekerja aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Aniki."

Shouko meraih gelas susunya lalu meminumnya.

" Aku akan menjemputmu."

Ulang Keigo seolah menuntut Shouko untuk tidak menolak ucapannya.

Ucapan Keigo membuat Shouko akhirnya mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kakaknya. Mata keduanya saling bertemu, tiba-tiba Shouko terlihat kesal dengan perlakuan kakaknya padanya. _Overprotektif nya kumat lagi heh._

" Aniki." Panggilnya geram.

Keigo tersenyum lembut sambil memakan Karaagenya lagi tanpa peduli protes dari Shouko.

Akhirnya Shouko menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. jam ditangan Kanannya menunjukkan pukul 08.35.

" Aniki aku berangkat." Shouko melambaikan tangan pada Keigo , Keigo pun membalasnya.

" Hati-hati kalau nanti ada pria yang mengganggumu disana hubungi aku." Teriaknya kencang di depan pintu.

" Aku tau."

Shouko berlari dan menghilang di belokan gang rumahnya. Tempat kerja Shouko tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit sampai di sana. Shouko berjalan sambil memasangkan earphone di kedua telinganya. Memilih milih playlist di hpnya.

samar-samar alunan lagu faded mengiringi perjalanannya, Shouko cukup menikmati lagu ini karena seperti perasaaanya sekarang.

.  
 _You were the shadow to my light,_  
 _Kau adalah bayangan untuk cahayaku,_

 _Did you feel us?_  
 _Apakah kau merasakan kita?_

 _Another start,_  
 _Permulaan yang lain,_

 _You fade away._  
 _Engkau memudar._

 _Afraid our aim is out of sight,_  
 _Takut, tujuan kita adalah keluar dari pandangan,_

 _Wanna see us._  
 _Ingin melihat kita,_

 _Alive._  
 _Merasa hidup._

 _Where are you now?_  
 _Di manakah kau sekarang?_

 _Where are you now?_  
 _Di manakah kau sekarang?_

 _Where are you now?_  
 _Di manakah kau sekarang?_

 _Was it all in my fantasy?_  
 _Apakah itu semua di dalam fantasiku?_

 _Where are you now?_  
 _Di manakah kau sekarang?_

 _Were you only imaginary?_  
 _Apakah kau hanyalah khayalanku?_

 _The monster's running wild inside of me,_  
 _Monster berjalan liar dalam diriku,_

 _I'm faded,_  
 _Aku memudar,_

 _I'm faded._  
 _Aku memudar._

 _So lost, I'm faded,_  
 _Aku tersesat, aku memudar,_

 _I'm faded,_  
 _Aku memudar,_

 _So lost, I'm faded._  
 _Aku tersesat, aku memudar._

" Persetan dengannya, kenapa lagu di playlistku galau semua membuat moodku rusak saja,bodoh bodoh kenapa aku memilih lagu ini." Shouko mendengus mematikan MP3 di hpnya dengan mata terlihat berkaca-kaca. Di lihatnya sekitar pagi ini cuaca begitu dingin, beruntung Shouko keluar memakai jaket tebal jadi tubuhnya cukup mendapat kehangatan.

Shouko berjalan kembali menuju tempat kerjanya. Di tengah jalan dia sempat memotret keindahan Taman Chidorigafuchi yang sedang ramai. Pohon sakura berwarna putih begitu indah di hadapan Shouko sekarang. Seolah membuat hatinya merasa tenang untuk sesaat. Dia melihat sekitar orang-orang sedang sibuk menikmati momen dengan pasangannya bahkan keluarganya. Lagi-lagi Shouko tersenyum kecut , Shouko sangat iri. Dia tidak tahan lagi dan memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Belum jauh Shouko melangkah,Tiba-tiba Shouko menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya menegang ,jantungnya berdetak tak karuan . ada yang menganggunya di depan sana. Sosok yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui sekarang maupun sampai kapanpun. Sosok itu berdiri menatap sungai Chidorigafuchi dengan tenang ,Surai hitamnya tertiup angin membuatnya tampak begitu tampan. Dia semakin tampan sejak terakhir Shouko melihatnya.

" Shuuzo."

Panggilnya lirih namun dia yakin sosok itu tidak akan pernah mendengarnya. Shouko hanya memperhatikan Shuuzo dari kejauhan. Shouko sangat membenci sosok Shuuzo.

 _Benci sangat Benci._

Shouko ingin pergi dari tempatnya namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak pergi. Dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan sosok di depannya sekarang. Terbesit di pikirannya untuk berlari memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Menghujamkan beberapa ciuman di dagu,pipi dan bibir pria itu seperti biasa yang dia lakukan. Bibir Shouko bergetar air matanya tumpah kembali. Dia meremas jaket yang di kenakannya.

 _Bolehkah aku melakukannya?_

Tidak berapa lama mata Shouko kembali membulat. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya begitu muak. Dia tidak sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu kuat.

 _Perih rasanya perih sekali._

seorang gadis menghampiri Shuuzo dan mengeratkan syal hitam di lehernya. Keduanya tampak bahagia seolah tak perduli bahwa ada sosok Shouko yang terluka sekarang. Shouko sangat membenci gadis itu. Gadis Surai merah sialan yang membuat Shouko ingin sekali melemparnya ke jurang detik ini juga. _Akashi Seishina._

" Jalang Sialan."

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

kurume ini udah dilanjut bebeh makasih udah baca.  
Saya tau tuh gebukin rame-rame yuk. Spesial buat u bagian bang Keigo ditambahin. makasih udah mampir baca.  
Ai and August 19 aku juga shippernya nulisnya sambil ngelus dada sabar bebeh. makasih komentarnya  
Mikasachaan143 iya ini dilanjut bebeh semoga suka.  
Ryuukaze Hikari udah lanjut baca bebeh moga suka.

 **Silahkan benci Niji dan Akashi tapi tolong jangan benci aku XD. Aku juga sedih sama nasib Jaki yang sabar ya bos. next part ada cast baru ayo coba tebak siapa?**

 **Jangan lupa like, follow dan komentarnya ^^**


	4. PART TWO

**PROMISE PART 2  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _sorry kalau ooc ,typo dimana -mana. cerita hanya fiktif belaka._

 **.**

 **.  
Happy Reading Bebeh ~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shouko melihat gadis bersurai merah itu berjalan mendekati Shuuzo, dia begitu mesra mengeratkan syal hitam di leher mantan kekasihnya, sedangkan mantan kekasihnya membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman bahkan memeluknya begitu erat. Hal itu sukses membuat Shouko langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Shouko masih berdiri terpaku melihat kegiatan keduanya dengan sorot mata yang berkilat. Dia terlihat menahan kemarahan yang begitu besar,

 _Sial! Kenapa harus syal pemberianku Shuuzo!_

Shouko tidak habis pikir kenapa dengannya ,kenapa begitu sulitnya dia mengikhlaskan semua. Kenapa dia masih marah melihatnya.

 ** _Bukankah Shouko sudah move on?_**

Mau sampai kapan Shouko harus menyiksa dirinya seperti ini. Mereka berdua belum tentu mengerti bagaimana perasaannya atau malah menertawakannya sekarang. Kenapa tuhan begitu tidak adil padanya. Shouko sangat mencintai Shuuzo begitu tulus bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cinta Akashi untuknya, tapi kenapa–

 _Kenapa Tuhan memisahkannya dari Shuuzo._

 _Kenapa Shuuzo lebih memilih Akashi Seishina daripada aku._

 **KENAPA?**

Shouko segera pergi dari tempat itu, dia sudah tidak tahan berlama –lama melihat semuanya. Dia berlari sangat kencang sambil memegang dadanya begitu erat. Tangisnya pecah kembali namun segera dihapus dengan kedua tangannya. Dia berlari, terus berlari menerobos orang-orang berlalu lalang. Shouko berusaha menenangkan dirinya namun sial perasaan itu sama sekali tidak bisa di tenangkan sekarang.

 _Sakit…. Perih…sakit sekali...jangan lagi kumohon._

" Brengsek! Aku membencimu!" Teriaknya begitu kencang sambil memukul mukul dadanya setelah berlari cukup jauh.

Dia terduduk di trotoar sambil terisak. Shouko tidak peduli orang-orang menatapnya bingung. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah melampiaskan segalanya, dia ingin berteriak dan menangis sepuasnya sampai dia merasa lelah. _Sangat lelah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Shuuzo berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota _Chiyoda_ sendirian di pagi hari. Dia terlihat menikmati segelas coffe latte ditangannya sambil berjalan dengan santai. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bosan melewati jalanan _Chiyoda_ yang cukup ramai ini. Menurut Shuuzo pemandangan _Chidorigafuchi Park_ yang sangat menarik baginya. Setiap pagi dia sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya disana sambil memesan coffe latte favoritnya dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman, tepat di bawah pohon sakura kemudian memperhatikan jalanan.

Dia terlihat menunggu seseorang, namun sialnya orang yang di tunggunya hampir 2 jam lebih belum juga menampakkan diri. Shuuzo tersenyum tipis menatap sepasang anak kecil bermain bahkan berlarian di taman , Ada perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Matanya beralih menatap pemandangan danau beserta perahu kecil disana. Dia sedikit mengeratkan mantel hitamnya karena merasa udara pagi ini begitu dingin. Dia mengeluarkan syal hitam dari balik mantelnya mengusapnya perlahan dan memakainya.

" Senpai." Panggil seseorang membuat Shuuzo menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat gadis surai merah itu berlari menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.  
Shuuzo tertawa melihatnya.

" Apa aku ketahuan sekarang, Sei."

Gadis bernama lengkap Akashi Seishina itu terlihat kesal mendengar ucapan Shuuzo, dia sedikit merengut. Pasalnya setiap pagi dia selalu menghilang entah kemana dan membuat Seishina kelimpungan mencarinya .

" Jangan menghilang pagi-pagi, kau membuatku khawatir senpai."

Bukannya prihatin Shuuzo malah membalasnya dengan senyuman yang susah untuk diartikan, membuat Seishina menatapnya sedih.

" Jangan fakesmile di depanku tolong itu terlihat menyedihkan." Sindirnya membuat Shuuzo langsung terdiam, Seishina langsung mengalihkan pertanyaan lain padanya,

" Lagipula ada urusan apa kau kesini pagi-pagi? " mata Seishina beralih menatap danau di depannya.

" Aku- Aku sedang jalan-jalan pagi." Ucapnya santai sambil melempar gelas kosong ke tong sampah .

" Sejauh ini- Bahkan hampir 1 jam dari rumahmu senpai." Ucap Seshina ragu dengan alasan Shuuzo. Untuk apa dia yang melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini. Jika alasannya untuk Jogging tentu senpainya itu bisa melakukannya di halaman rumahnya sendiri yang begitu luas. Ada jedah cukup lama hingga Seishina menanyakan hal yang terbesit di pikirannya.

" Kau bukannya sengaja menunggu gadis itu senpai?" Tanyanya lirih.

Shuuzo langsung terbatuk mendengar ucapannya. Seishina begitu kaget melihat respon senpainya, Dia langsung menepuk pelan punggung senpainya itu.

" Kau ini tidak bisa hati-hati sekali, tunggu disini aku akan membeli air mineral."

Belum sempat Shuuzo mencegahnya, Seishina berlari pergi. Padahal tadinya Shuuzo hanya berniat mengerjainya saja namun sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar terlalu khawatir padanya.

Shuuzo kembali menatap danau dengan tatapan kosong, Dia tidak peduli angin meniup rambut hitamnya , tatapannya masih saja tertuju pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

" Apa aku sudah gila menunggu gadis itu." Ucapnya lirih dengan nada terlihat kecewa. Dia mencengkram kuat syal di lehernya.

Seishina kembali pada Shuuzo dengan membawa botol air mineral ditangannya. Dilihatnya dari jauh Shuuzo terlihat sedih menatap danau di hadapannya. Seishina berjalan sangat pelan menghampirinya .

" Senpai" panggilnya lirih membuat Shuuzo langsung merubah ekspresinya kemudian memberinya seulas senyuman padanya.

Seishina melihat syal milik Shuuzo begitu berantakan, dia meraih syal itu lalu membenarkan letaknya. Shuuzo hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuannya. Tiba-tiba dia menarik syal itu membuat Shuuzo tertarik mendekat padanya. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, Seishina membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shuuzo. Bisikan itu membuat mata Shuuzo langsung membulat. Shuuzo langsung memeluk erat tubuh Seishina begitu erat, Seishina tentu tidak ingin melepasnya begitu saja. Dia membalas pelukan Shuuzo tak kalah eratnya.

Keduanya sadar , keduanya bahkan tau ada sosok surai abu di ujung sana yang melihat kearah mereka. Dan tak berapa lama Shuuzo melihat sosok itu pergi berlari menjauh. _Lagi dan lagi._ Shuuzo menutup kedua matanya begitu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

Shouko sudah cukup tenang sekarang, dia mengeluarkan kaca kecil di dalam tasnya. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau sekali. Matanya sembab dia menutupinya dengan memakai bedak.

" Bagaimana ini, riasanku hancur sekarang."

Dia merengut kemudian melirik jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 10. Shouko langsung panik pasalnya dia sudah sangat terlambat berangkat kerja sekarang . Shouko segera merapikan diri dan berlari ke tempat kerjanya.

Shouko terus berlari menuju kafe _Mayuyu_ yang terletak di dekat jalan besar. Dia begitu kalut sampai-sampai menabrak seseorang di pintu masuk kafe tempatnya bekerja. Shouko menabrak dada bidang seorang pria dengan parfum vanilla menyeruak dari kemeja birunya. Seorang pria dengan surai putihnya yang begitu indah menatap Shouko dengan tatapan datar. Shouko beralih melihat lantai sebuah buku entah apa yang jelas bergambar gadis lucu terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Shouko membungkuk berusaha meraih buku itu dan membaca judul sampulnya.

"Light Nov-"

Belum selesai membaca tangan pria itu sudah merebut buku di tangannya dengan kasar. Shouko terlihat kesal pada pria aneh di depannya yang malah diam menatapnya dari atas kebawah. Benar-benar kurang ajar pikir Shouko.

" Kau terlambat? Aku tidak suka memiliki pegawai yang tidak disiplin." Ucapnya sambil menatap mata Shouko begitu tajam. Seolah Shouko sudah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan padanya. Pandangan pria itu masih sama datar. Semakin lama semakin datar saat melihat Shouko tidak merespon ucapannya. Shouko mengerutkan dahi bingung. Setahunya bosnya bukan pria di hadapannya melainkan pria tua baik hati bahkan terlihat ramah dan mudah sekali tersenyum.

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Shouko cukup tidak sopan .

" Kau masih punya muka setelah terlambat datang. Minta maaf padaku." Balasnya masih dengan tatapan datar namun terlihat sangat tajam.

" Apa?"

Astaga pria ini sangat berisik dan Ijinkan Shouko untuk menonjok wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

" Tadi aku tidak sengaja. aku -minta maaf." Ucap Shouko, jujur saja dengan tidak ikhlas.

Pria itu hanya terdiam, dia memandangi Shouko dengan matanya yang begitu suram membuat Shouko salah tingkah.

" Hapus ingus jelekmu dan jangan tunjukkan wajah menyebalkan kepada pelangganku." Ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam kafe .

Shouko kaget, apa yang barusan pria itu ucapkan padanya. Apa wajahnya segitu horror nya sampai bos barunya mengatainya seperti ini.

 _Bos_ Sialan _!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Shouko terlihat kelelahan ,hari ini pengunjung kafe sedang ramai-ramainya karena ada menu baru di kafenya. Dia hampir tidak mendapat waktu istirahat tadi ,beruntung bosnya yang aneh itu menyuruhnya keluar untuk membeli bahan. Ngomong- ngomong bos barunya tadi bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro usianya Cuma berbeda 2 tahun dari Shouko. Dia bos pengganti dari bos sebelumnya yang katanya sudah pensiun. Mayuzumi type bos yang dingin , datar, jarang bicara sekali bicara suka sekali menghina orang. Terdengar sangat menyebalkan bukan, **memang**.

Hari ini saja Shouko sudah terkena 3 kali deathglare darinya ditambah 2 kali omelan yang tidak penting seputar penampilannya yang kacau. Shouko tidak menyukai caranya menatap orang lain seolah meremehkan. Andai saja Shouko tidak benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan , mungkin nampan ditangannya sudah terlempar ke wajah datar Mayuzumi. Shouko segera membereskan barang-barangnya, waktunya Shouko untuk pulang. Shouko berpamitan pada teman-temannya yang lain kemudian berjalan keluar. Saat di depan pintu dia berpapasan dengan Mayuzumi, _Jangan lagi._  
Mayuzumi terlihat rapi sekali, sepertinya dia akan menghadiri acara. Shouko berusaha tersenyum menyapanya namun bukan balasan baik yang di terima olehnya, Mayuzumi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya.  
 _  
Sial seharusnya tidak perlu menyapanya._

Namun tiba-tiba Mayuzumi berbalik kembali dan menatap Shouko.

" Besok jangan terlambat lagi, Haizaki- Shouko." Ucapnya kemudian pergi menuju parkiran mobilnya. Shouko hanya terpaku melihatnya.

 _Dia benar-benar pria aneh..  
. _

_.  
_

* * *

Shouko keluar dari Kafe Mayuyu dengan wajah sedikit kelelahan. Dia melihat sekitar mencari Keigo , bukannya tadi pagi dia bilang akan menjemputnya sepulang kerja.

" Dimana dia dasar Keigo bodoh." Umpatnya begitu kesal, bukan hanya itu perutnya juga begitu keroncongan sekarang. Shouko tentu tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar seperti ini. Dia ingin segera pergi ke salah satu kedai daging favoritnya dan makan dengan lahap.

" Shou?" panggil Keigo dari jauh kemudian berjalan menghampiri adiknya. Namun sialnya Shouko melihat Keigo tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak di kenal Shouko.

Keigo melihat arah pandang Shouko kemudian teringat teman yang dibawanya. dia harus mengenalkannya bukan.

" Kenalkan dia Yukio- Yukio Kasamatsu teman kerjaku. Dia Shouko adikku yang kuceritakan padamu." Ucapnya memperkenalkan sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Shouko terdiam sedikit aneh melihat gelagat kakaknya. Pria bermata biru itu terlihat gugup berbicara dengan Shouko. Tangannya terlihat gemetar namun dia mengulurkan tangannya pertama kali.

"Yuki." Ucapnya gugup dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Shouko dapat menilai kalau pria surai hitam dihadapannya bukan type orang yang mudah bicara dengan wanita.

Shouko menatap Kasamatsu dengan tatapan tajam namun segera membalas mengulurkan tangan.

" Shouko."

Keduanya masih saling memandang namun sepertinya Kasamatsu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Shouko padanya. Dia membuang muka melihat kendaraan dijalanan.

" Dia ini lulusan terbaik di sekolah musik bahkan dia pandai sekali bermain gitar." Ucapan keigo membuat Kasamatsu terlihat malu, meskipun itu bukan hal memalukan namun dia tidak terbiasa menyombongkan bakatnya di hadapan seorang gadis. Shouko kembali menatap Keigo penuh curiga.  
Shouko tidak menyahuti ucapannya malah terdiam begitu saja.

Keigo berjalan mendekati adiknya, " Begini Shou, sebenarnya aku ada pekerjaan jadi biarkan Yukio mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya lirih pada Shouko .

" Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Balas Shouko dengan segera.

" Tidak. terlalu berbahaya pulang sendirian Shouko."

" Ini masih sore dan aku mau pulang sendiri."

" Tidak bisa."

" Aniki."

" Lagipula Yukio tidak keberatan mengantarmu benarkan?" Keigo menyenggol bahu Kasamatsu untuk mengiyakan perkatannya. Kasamatsu kemudian mengangguk .

" Aniki."

" Lihatkan benar ucapanku, sudahlah pulanglah berdua sekarang." Keigo menyentuh pundak adiknya berusaha menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

" ANIKI!" Teriak Shouko begitu saja membuat keduanya membulatkan mata. Terlihat kemarahan dimata Shouko, kemudian dia berjalan pergi. Namun tangannya di tahan erat oleh Keigo.

" Kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian." Tangan Keigo langsung di tepis kasar oleh Shouko.

" Cukup, aku tau kau berusaha menjodohkanku dengannya bukan. Aniki Aku tidak mau apa kau tidak dengar." Shouko sangat marah sekarang. Dia begitu kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang seenaknya menjodohkannya sementara hatinya masih sangat terluka. Apa semudah itu mengganti seseorang yang di cintai? Sayangnya Shouko tidak bisa.

" Kenapa kau tidak mau? Dia pria yang baik aku melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu Shou." Keigo berusaha menjelaskan pada adiknya namun respon yang dia terima adalah air mata adiknya mulai mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari sudut matanya.

" Jangan bilang kau masih belum bisa melupakan bajingan tengik itu? Lupakan dia Shou lupakan Shuuzomu yang brengsek!" Shouko mendongak menatap wajah kakaknya tak percaya. Shouko mendorong tubuh kakaknya menjauh dengan segenap kekuatannya.

" Jangan sebut namanya! Aniki aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Shouko menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

" Dia sudah menyakitimu kau masih saja ingin mengingatnya apa kau sudah gila heh?Shouko lupakan dia!" bentaknya tanpa sadar membuat Shouko kembali mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

" Aku benci padamu Aniki. Kau menyakitiku sekarang kau mengingatkan lukaku lagi. Aniki kau jahat. KAU JAHAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Shouko berlari menjauh meninggalkan kakaknya yang terdiam membatu mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tanpa Shouko sadari Keigo meneteskan air matanya kemudian tanpa bisa berbuat apapun Kasamatsu hanya menepuk bahu Keigo.

" Maaf Kei sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu."

.

.

* * *

 **TBC  
**

* * *

.  
 **Drama yuk ngedrama asyek…**

Ai and August 19 ~ iya dong Keigo mah kakak the best.  
Mikasachaan143~ ya lord angstnya bikin nyesek kadang aku gak tega tapi kudu piye.  
Saya lagi ~ sama-sama bebeh bang keigo kami padamu. eaaaa, jakinya gak boleh move on entar rame2 gebukin bibir monyongnya niji yuk. **  
**

 **Gimana part ini apa yang kurang greget , duh jujur aku lagi gak sedih di suruh bikin cerita sedih gini susah banget. Aku perlu bikin ini part sambil dengerin music Dusk Till Dawn ( gak cocok liriknya tapi musiknya asyik buat ngegalau lumayan idenya langsung ngalir ) kira-kira ada saran musik barat yang jleb banget ?**

 **tadinya mau tutup akun yang ini soalnya dipikir udah gak ada yang baca , jadi please no siders di tunggu komentarnya butuh extra penyemangat.**  
 **Makasih semuanya ^^**


End file.
